


Always Thinking of Her

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (those are the gemsonas), Angst, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Happy Ending, Implied Jaspis - Freeform, Implied divorce, Intrusive Thoughts, implied depression, implied suicidal thoughts, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jasper and Lapis are finally divorced after years of a long relationship. Lapis flies away and leaves her two daughters, Ibis and Mal, to live with their sire, Jasper. This takes a toll on Jasper and she’s absolutely devastated. However, her two daughters are there to make her comfortable once again. No one will ever tear this family apart.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Always Thinking of Her

Jasper takes things far too harshly. Especially when Lapis leaves. But now, she knows Lapis is gone forever. She knows that Lapis flew away and for good this time. Their marriage? It was finally over with and Jasper was alone yet again. 

Contacting Lapis at the Moon Base would be too complicated. Especially seeing that she was somewhat in hiding, not wanting anyone to find her or her two impure daughters. That’s why she lived in the countryside with them. Not only that but she refused to move. What if Lapis ever came back? What if she couldn’t find her family?

That’s why Jasper remained where she was.

As her thoughts kept eating her alive, she curled up on her bed with her knees to her chest and her face buried within. 

What if Lapis had went off to shatter herself? What if she died a lonely death, not thinking about her family or what was about to come? Or what if she went off to find a better gem? 

You’re not good enough.  
You’re ugly.  
You’re fat.  
I only wanted you for sex.  
Why are you even trying?  
Why are you still alive?  
I didn’t want gemlings in the first place!   
Get the fuck away from me!

Even though Lapis hadn’t said those things, the voice of the other saying such words rang out in her head. Jasper only felt even more itched by the thoughts but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she kept crying. Crying to her heart’s content.

Even the soft patter of feet couldn’t stop her from bawling her eyes out. She was a wreck and taking the divorce way too personally. She felt so alone in the world.

But.. she had her daughters.

“... Mal couldn’t sleep. She sensed you were upset so.. um... we came out with you. Do you need a hug? Or... um... a glass of milk? I know you like milk.. and.. uh.. I know you also like hugs.” 

Ah. Her daughters.  
Ibis. The small one speaking to her. The one who greatly resembled her mother and her horrendous grandmother. The putrid whore who had almost corrupted her daughter.

Then, Mal. The larger one who resembled the abomination named Malachite. Ironically, also named after the putrid fusion who caused chaos. Though she was blind, she could somehow see colours which represented the emotions she saw. Shades of blue represented sadness according to Ibis. Maybe that’s what Mal was seeing.

As the large brute sighed, she shook her head afterward and frowned. Then she wrapped her two offspring into a hug, letting them cuddle close to her as she began to decompose. Her cries were quiet as she hiccuped, causing her to shake slightly.

“Um.. we know you’re sad. And we also know Mom isn’t coming back. That’s okay though. You got us. And.. uhh.. yeah..” Mal murmured. She wasn’t sure how to comfort her sire. Mostly because she wasn’t the one for physical gestures. Not to mention that she also didn’t like being pinned up in a hug. But for now, she decided to do it just to comfort her sire. To let her feel happy and comfort her.

“Yeah! We can find a new gem for you. Like Mal says, you both can make lots of fat babies with them since that’s why you get all gross and pink when Mom was around...”

Jasper bit her lip and she weakly chuckled. Then she shook her head, “no more babies. Even if they’re cute and sweet like the both of you. No more babies for now. You two are the only thing I need. I love you both. I want you to know that. Do you understand?”

“We understand. We love you too, Ma,” Ibis chirped. The gemling leaned against her sire, reaching out to wipe her tears. “If it makes you feel better, we can go for a walk tomorrow.. and.. um.. we can do lots of things that you want to do! And we won’t mention Mom... so... uhhh... yeah! You can teach us how to use our gem if you want to! Or we can go gardening. I wanna plant flowers. Lots of flowers.”

“Do you? Maybe we’ll go gardening tomorrow. Then we’ll come home and watch a movie.. and maybe I’ll buy a bunch of toys for the both of you,” Jasper crooned to her offspring, leaning down to kiss her gently dark blue hair. Then she kissed Mal’s soft green hair.

As her breath hitched, she laid down with her babies. With one on each breast, using them as soft pillows, she laid her head back on her own soft pillows. Maybe she would move her bed toward the gemling’s room. Maybe she would stay here. Whatever the future held, she wouldn’t know until then.

Ibis nodded and she looked toward her sister, smiling at her. Even if Mal couldn’t see, she smiled back since she had saw yellow, the colour of joy and happiness. 

The small family cuddled down as Jasper began to calm down, having them all relax as one. Soon enough, the night was nigh and thus, the family had fell asleep together. They were content and quite happy that they were still together. Nothing would break these gems apart. Ever.


End file.
